I'm Oliver Queen, No I'm Oliver Queen
by The Alternative Source
Summary: Felicity and Oliver get some surprise visitors at the Watchtower. Because what's better than one Oliver Queen? Two. *aka The Arrow/Smallville crossover I never knew I wanted*


I'm Oliver Queen, No I'm Oliver Queen

By The Alternative Source

**/**

**/**

**/**

AN: I don't know where this came from but it had to happen for me to get through the next chapter of "Technically a Winchester." It seems like the crossover bug has bit me.

This is set years into the future. Team Arrow is still fighting the good fight except that they now work out of the Watchtower.

Now on with the Arrow/Smallville crossover I never knew I wanted.

**/**

**/**

**/**

"Oliver!" Felicity shouted. Aiming her gun at them she kept her aim steady on the two in front of her.

The intruders stood still and watched her, their hands up in the air. She called out to him again, "Damn it Oliver. Get down here now. Intruders!"

That must have got his attention because his heavy foot steps could be heard thundering towards her. He came into the room behind her and grabbed his bow and arrow. Taking aim he walked to her side. The female intruders eyes became wide when they landed on Oliver. She looked at the male intruder next to her and smiled, "Wow. Hubba hubba Oliver."

Felicity's looked over at Oliver. His eyes flickered between the male and female intruder, "What are you doing here?"

"And how did you get in? Door and security protocols haven't been set off in the Watchtower," Felicity asked as she widened her stance. This was the first break in…in ages really. Ever since Slade's goons.

The female intruder gave them a smile before clasping her hands together in front of her, "Ohhhh we're in the Watchtower. Told you Oliver. We're just jumping around Watchtower's. Last three were either empty, dilapidated or full of old boxes and furniture."

Felicity's eyes flickered over to Oliver once more. His brow was furrowed. He apparently had caught on to what she had. The woman was calling the man next to her Oliver. At first Felicity thought she was addressing her Oliver but the female intruder kept her eyes firmly on the man next to her. What were the chances of the two of them having the same name?

The male intruder held his hands up in surrender, "Can you please stop pointing your weapons at us?"

"As soon as you tell us who you are and how the hell you got in here!" Oliver growled out. The situation was as odd to him as it was to her. It was setting him on edge. And the other man could feel it. Felicity could tell by the way that his eyes narrowed in on Oliver's bow. Did no one see that she had a gun?

The female put a hand on the males shoulder to stop him from coming towards Oliver. She gave Felicity a look that basically said 'men, am I right?' Felicity lowered her gun slightly and took them in. They were both wearing casual clothes. The woman was wearing a green top with black jeans and she had a bob of blonde curls. The man standing next to her was a fair skinned man with blonde hair dressed in jeans and a plain white tshirt. They were sporting leather jackets to top it off. They made quite a pair. A pair that had suddenly appeared in front of her while she was walking across the Watchtower's top floor.

The female intruder spoke up, "My name is Chloe Sullivan."

Felicity felt her insides squirm at the name. She felt like something was brushing the insides of her brain. A faint memory of the name Chloe Sullivan floated there. She had no idea what the hell it meant but it was throwing her off. Seeing that no one caught her reaction she looked back at the pair in front of her.

"Queen," the man corrected Chloe. The woman in turn looked up at him and rolled her eyes as Oliver and Felicity looked on curiously. At moments it seemed like they were addressing Oliver but then in other instances they weren't. It was entirely too confusing.

"I thought we were going to keep it casual and not shock anyone by having two Queens running around?" Chloe asked and got an eyebrow raise from the other man. She sighed before turning to them, "My name is Chloe Queen and this is my husband Oliver Queen."

Time seemed to stand still as the two men stared at each other while Felicity looked on with wide eyes. She was pretty sure she knew one Oliver Queen and that blonde, who was without a doubt a really hot looking intruder, was not her Oliver Queen. What the hell was going on here? She must have said that out loud because Chloe looked at her.

"What I'm about to say sounds impossible but it's true. Don't freak out, but we've been caught in a bit of a loop as a joke by this woman who is messing with," she paused before looking at the man beside her who was supposedly Oliver too. He gave her a small nod, "dimensional travel. She's set us in a loop where we're ending up in different versions of the Watchtower. You must be Oliver Queen."

Her eyes were focused in on the Oliver next to her. He cautiously took a step backwards as the woman moved forward with a hand outstretched and ready to shake. His shoulders tensed and he kept his stance ready for anything, "Don't move. Now tell me who you are?"

Felicity's turned back to what she had dubbed in her mind as 'Fauxliver' and Choe, "We told you. My name is Chloe Queen and this is Oliver Queen. We're from another dimension Oliver."

The name 'Chloe' tickled at the back of her mind again. Something was familiar about it. Ignoring it for a second she took in the way that Chloe said Oliver's name. It was warm and caring. As if she knew him and loved him for years. She could tell by the way that his shoulders relaxed before peering down at the woman. If this was Oliver Queen then marriage had done him well. IF he was Oliver Queen.

Felicity really needed to figure out what the hell was going on.

"What are you trying to play at? I am Oliver Queen," Oliver said next to her too the intruders. His patience was running thin.

Fauxliver nodded, "I could just say 'No, I'm Oliver Queen' and argue with you on this all night but that's going to get us no where. We understand that you are Oliver Queen, but so am I. And we're telling you that we are from another dimension. Look. I don't care if you don't believe us or not. We're stuck jumping from one Watchtower to another until we find our home. Can you help us?"

Felicity could see that Oliver's eyes were still narrowed and he didn't know what to do. Lowering her gun she took a chance, "Help you with what?"

Chloe made a move to touch her own wrist and Felicity lifted the weapon up once more. Chloe held her hands out in surrender, "Woah woah woah. I just want to show you what's on our wrist. It's what has us jumping around."

Glancing over at Oliver she raised an eyebrow and he gave her a nod. Turning back to them she urged Chloe to continue, "Slowly."

Chloe lifted her sleeve to reveal something that honest to God looked like an extra item from Doctor Who strapped to her wrist. Or like a decked out steampunk watch. Chloe pointed at one of the panels on the side, "It got damaged here. We just need some extra wires and maybe some pliers to get it rebooted. We don't need to connect to your systems or anything."

The last bit was exactly what Felicity was worried about. There was no way she was letting someone connect to her system and it was like Chloe was reading her mind. Without taking her eyes off of them she spoke to Oliver, "What do you think Oliver?"

"I think this is some sort of an elaborate prank. Someone is really reaching to make us believe this. But guess what? It's not going to happen. Now tell me why you are here!?" he repeated as he stepped back and went to press the emergency button that called for back up which was placed near her.

Fauxliver sighed before looking at Chloe and having some sort of conversation with waggling

eyebrows, pursed lips, and all sort of looks.

At the end of it the man shocked Felicity by going for his belt and quickly turning to the side before pulling down his pants to show his ass. Felicity Smoak was now staring at the ass of Fauxliver from a different dimension while his wife stood next to him and Oliver stood next to her. Oh yeah it certainly was turning into an interesting day.

Smack dab in the middle of his right butt cheek he had a set of connecting birthmarks that looked like…, "Is that the state of Hawaii on your ass?"

Felicity turned bright red as she blurted out the words and Oliver let out a squeak next to her. She turned her eyes to him, "Oliver. Do you have that on your ass?"

His brow furrowed as if hurt him to tell her this and he gave her a nod before speaking, "That doesn't prove anything. Anyone can have a birthmark on their ass that…looks like Hawaii."

Fauxliver rolled his eyes and pulled his pants back up, "When you have a son you hope to name him Connor. Not because it's a family name but because it was the name of the first person who had been kind to you when you returned home."

Now that seemed to throw her Oliver for a curve ball. He paled and slowly lowered his bow, Felicity followed his lead, "I've never told anyone that."

Fauxliver gave him a small smile. If this was Oliver from another dimension then he absolutely understood what was going on in her Oliver's mind, "I know. I guess even though everything seems to be different in this dimension some part of who you are holds true."

Chloe let out a small laugh as she clearly remembered something, "He wouldn't even tell me the name thing until Connor was born."

"You have a son?" Oliver asked in disbelief.

Chloe nodded, "Yeah. He's 7. Connor Queen. He's the one we need to get too. Will you help us? I know this is really hard to take in but we're running out of options. Since this was damaged we've been jumping around in places or I guess dimensions we shouldn't be in. You two are the first people we've come across that could help."

Fauxliver looked at Oliver's bow, "From what I can tell you're going down the same path to becoming the Green Arrow as well. Are they still calling you the vigilante?"

Felicity snorted, "That and oh so many more."

Chloe and Fauxliver gave her a smile and the room quieted down once more. No one knew what to do or say next.

"Where's his ticklish spot?" Felicity blurted out. She could practically feel Oliver turn and look at her. His glare hitting her hard. He had freaked out when she had found out and made her pinky promise that she wouldn't say anything to the rest of the team.

Chloe's smile grew, "The back of his right knee. Helped him one time bandage his knee…"

"And your fingers came to hold the back of his knee steady," Felicity continued.

"And almost got kicked in the face when he burst into laughter," Chloe finished. And she was absolutely right. Even the kicking part.

Felicity couldn't contain herself anymore and let her thoughts get away from her as she rambled on, "What in the name of everything holy in the world is happening. Oliver this can't be real. But what if it is real? That could be you. But not real you. Or this dimension you. That could be Fauxliver!" She pointed at the man across from them.

Oliver's face seemed to relax at her antics, "Fauxliver?"

"Yes. That's what I'm calling other you," Felicity answered with a wave. She lowered her gun and placed it back under her desk. When she was done securing it she pulled out some pliers and an array of wires from her workstation.

"What are you doing Felicity?" Oliver asked as he stepped closer to her. There was no other thing they could do with the information given but this. She was making this decision for both of them.

She turned to him. She knew this was the right decision. That nagging feeling in the back of her mind was getting bigger and bigger the more they spoke to Chloe and Fauxliver. Something inside her told her to trust them. As crazy as their story sounded it was happening right in front of their eyes.

Grasping his shoulder she began to explain, "Look Oliver. I know this is crazy. But it's there. I mean they're here. That over there is Oliver Queen and Chloe Sullivan, I mean Queen," her brain zapped something inside of her again but she continued talking, "Their is no way that they could have gotten through security protocols that fast. They literally appeared in front of my face. Out of no where. They also know about this. They know about your green leather fetish, the Watchtower and things you've never told anyone. I'm taking it on a gut feeling. I'm going to place this over on the table next to them as they back away and we'll keep our distance. If what they're saying is true then they should disappear, poof, just like they appeared. Deal?"

His face did this frowny confused thing that made her feel happy that he was taking her opinions seriously while looking adorable, "Deal."

"Really?" she asked in surprise.

He nodded and reasoned, "If you're right then they should be gone in seconds. Right?"

Chloe nodded as she smacked Fauxliver's stomach, "Yup. Me and 'leather fetish' here will be gone in seconds."

Fauxliver gave a groan from her side, "Not again?"

"What do you mean?" Chloe gave him a raised eyebrow combined with an innocent look. Felicity could tell that this playful behaviour happened often.

Fauxliver looked at Oliver with an exasperated look, "That's what she called me and my mission once she found out. Called me that for months. Does your…" he vaguely pointed at Felicity.

"Felicity. My name is Felicity," Felicity supplied.

He gave her a sincere smile before continuing "Thank you. Does Felicity call you that?"

Oliver gave a small snort, "No. She hasn't called me that yet. Knowing her she will now."

"Hey!" Felicity poked his shoulder.

Oliver actually poked her back, "Well it's true."

Rolling her eyes she looked back at the intruders, "So are we going to do this?"

And that's how she ended up standing across the room from the 'intruders' as they worked on their matching cyber punk dimension hopping tech. Oliver still had his weapon on hand next to her and was watching their every movement. It took her a couple minutes to realise that he was standing a little bit in front of her, protecting her.

"So you believe this?" Oliver asked casually.

"I wouldn't say I totally believe this but come on Oliver. Last year we met a man that dresses as a bat and an Amazonian woman. I'm pretty sure our lives are just going to get weirder and weirder," she answered steadily, not alluding that she was thinking about something else. She had been thinking about the name 'Chloe Sullivan' more and more. She couldn't quite grasp it but she felt like it was an echo or a touch of something she had heard in passing.

Oliver snorted at the mention of Bruce, "Yeah. I thought my distorted voice was bad. He sounds like he's gargling marbles."

She let out a small laugh and bumped shoulders with him, "Whatever. You know you liked his utility belt. Wish you had your own."

Oliver gave her a glare before focusing back on the couple at the desk in front of them. They had started talking, loud enough where Oliver and Felicity could hear them. They were talking about how to piece it back together, connections, dimension jumps and all sorts of things that neither could really understand. But it seemed to relax Oliver that he could hear them.

After a couple minutes Oliver let out a put out sigh, "Well maybe a little jealous. Did you see those quarter grenades? They were amazing."

Felicity would have rolled her eyes if it wasn't that she was as enamoured with Bruce's hardware and gadgets as Oliver was, "I knew it."

Oliver opened his mouth to reply when they both heard a 'finally' gleefully shouted from the other side of the room. They stood up and watched as the couple crossed the room towards them. They stopped a respectable couple yards from them.

"So did you fix it?" Oliver asked as his body tensed up once more, ready for anything.

Fauxliver looked between them as he nodded. He had been sending them curious glances every once in a while they worked, which didn't make Oliver any less suspicious of him, "Yeah. We were able to replace the damaged part."

"Just have to switch this on and then we should disappear with no problem," Chloe pointed at a switch on the side of their matching cyber punk dimension hopping tech.

There was a brief pause where no one knew what to say when Felicity noticed both Oliver's were slightly shifting their feet back and forth. He only did that when he didn't know what to say. She was a little startled when Fauxliver grabbed Chloe's hand, interlaced their fingers and looked over at Felicity, "Thank you for helping us. Can I ask what you do for Oliver?"

"Why does it matter?" her Oliver countered.

Fauxliver shrugged, trying to go for casual and failing, "Just wondering."

Chloe signaled for Fauxliver to raise his arm. She flicked his swift and held out her arm before Oliver flicked the swift on her device.

The question directed at her was still stuck in Felicity's mind. What she asked next felt like the right question, "What did Chloe do for you before marrying you?"

The couple in front of them gave each other the fondest smile she had ever seen before looking once more at them. Chloe answered, "I ran the Green Arrow's ops."

And then they were gone. No sparkly explosion of rippling of time and space. Oliver Queen and Chloe Sullivan had simply vanished. As her Oliver stepped forward and examined the spot where the couple had been she watched him and finally remembered where she recognized the name Chloe Sullivan from.

**/**

**/**

**/**

To say she was panicking was an understatement. As soon as she remembered where she had heard the name from her breath caught in her throat and she felt her palms become sweaty. She must have made some sort of noise because Oliver was in front of her seconds later. His hands cradled her face as he asked if she was alright. She didn't even know how to answer that. She wasn't alright. She wasn't even close.

When he couldn't get an answer out of her he placed his hands on her shoulders and led her to a chair. After what felt like hours which was probably minutes she was able to come back to herself because of Oliver's reassuring voice.

"Felciity it's ok. Talk to me. You had a panic attack."

Her wobbly voice responded, "I haven't had one of those for years."

He knelt in front of her, "Yeah. The last time was when you thought you'd eaten peanuts."

The memory seemed to bring her back. Letting out a shaky breath she attempted to snark at him, "Well you see how you like blowing up like a balloon because of a tiny little peanut."

He shushed her as he took hold of her hands, "I know. Now are you going to tell me what happened there?"

She squeezed his hands but didn't answer, "Felicity talk to me. Please? What happened? You scared me there. I thought they did something to you."

She looked up into his eyes. She didn't want him to go down that line of thought, "No. They didn't do anything. It's more…about me. I…"

"What does this have to do with you? Did they do something to you before I came down?" his eyes narrowed and roamed over as if looking for wounds.

"No they didn't do anything Oliver. I promise."

"Then what happened? Why'd you have a panic attack?"

Without realizing it she had scooted a little forward in her chair, seeking his comfort, "Chloe Sullivan's name."

"What about it?" he scooted closer to her as well.

"I know the name," she felt like she had dropped a bomb as his face paled.

"The name?"

"Yes. The name. The name of the other Oliver's wife, Chloe Sullivan. I know that name."

"From where? Is she here?" he asked, clearly back on the 'finding out what's wrong with Felicity' train.

She fidgeted and looked down at the ground. She couldn't bring herself to look at him. She didn't want to burden him with this. There was something growing between them. If she was honest with herself what ever was happening between them had been brewing for years. And she couldn't even pinpoint the moment where touches, glances, and words became more between them. And then this happened. Chloe Sullivan happened.

He placed a crooked finger underneath her chin and tilted it up, "Felicity? Talk to me. Where do you know her name from?"

Felicity was mere inches from Oliver's face, "Oliver please. I don't know if I should. Maybe I shouldn't. It's a lot and it's odd. Actually really weird."

"Felicity," he said in that familiar soothing tone, "It can't be weirder than another dimension version of myself popping out of no where."

"Oh it is," her eyes met his and her shoulders fell. He looked so honest and inviting. She had to tell him, "Oliver…when I was younger my mom told me a story about a man she almost married and how our lives could have been different. How it could have been better if my father hadn't come back in the picture because of me."

"Ok," he said as he urged her to continue.

She took in a deep breath before she blurted it all out, "My mom told me that if she would have married him I would have been known as Chloe Sullivan."

Oliver seemed to pull back a little from her, "What?"

"I was going to be named Chloe Sullivan," she repeated.

He paused for a couple seconds, collecting himself before asking, "Is that why you had a panic attack?"

Felicity nodded as she bit her lip, "Yes."

"Because my wife from another dimension had the same name?" he continued.

"Yes! Why aren't you freaking out about this? Why aren't you feeling so thrown off by this like I am?!" she exclaimed. She expected him to freak out, not ask her tons of questions. For all intent and purposes he looked fine.

He ignored ignored her question and asked instead, "Are you really that thrown off by that?"

Her hands would have been waving around if Oliver didn't have a hold of them, "Yes Oliver. I was…I mean…Oliver I don't want to force anything on you. They were married. Oliver Queen and Chloe Sullivan, someone I was supposed to be, were married. I know that there has been something here recently between us but…this is big. I don't want to force or expect something like this from you because another version of us was together."

He gave her a warm smile, one that she had become accustomed to over the years. He leaned forward and seemed to pull himself together before responding with, "What if I told you that I…wouldn't have to be forced. That maybe I'm taking this as a sign."

His question shocked her, "Oliver?"

"I thought I was the only one that noticed it, felt it. That things had changed between us. That they have been changing for a while. Felicity you wouldn't be forcing me into anything with this news. The reason why I am not freaking out about this is because this happening feels right. Very right," he looked down at their hands momentarily.

"This feels right?" the intensity of his stare was doing things to her. Very naughty below the belt things.

Releasing her hands he cupped her face before he spoke, making sure that her attention was firmly focused on him.

"Yes Felicity. You and me, this is the right step. For so long I've been doubting myself and whether I should ask you to take this next step with me after all these years. And this…Chloe and Oliver appearing…them being married; working together; being together; combined with that almost being your name, it seems like this was meant to be. This is the right step. You and me…it's the right step Felicity and I don't want to wait anymore," he explained as he kept her close. His thumbs stroked her cheeks, "Do you think it's the right step?"

Yes she did.

She had never agreed with Oliver more in her life. They had been taking everything step by step the last couple of years in the Watchtower. And now this crazy ass situation with Oliver and Chloe happened. And she agreed with Oliver. She absolutely did. She just had to be sure that she wasn't pushing him into anything, forcing the hand of destiny or whatever on him even if neither of them believed in that sort of thing. For once he deserved the choice and it seemed like he had, even though it was triggered by something that they couldn't really explain to people besides Diggle, Roy, and Sara. And now…all that mattered at the moment was that he had chosen her and was asking her if she choose him. Placing his hands over hers she nodded, "It's the right step."

He gave her the most blinding smile before leaning forward and giving her a chaste kiss. She closed her eyes for a second and took him in as he pulled back and pressed his forehead against hers. This was really happening.

She felt like something warm and comfortable had settled over them. Like a puzzle piece had locked into place. By the way that Oliver was leaning into her she knew he felt it too.

"Would you like to have dinner with me?" Oliver muttered after a bit.

Felicity gave a snort, "We have dinner together practically every night."

He gave a shrug, "It's different now. We're different now."

Giving him a smile she pecked his lips once more. What had just happened with Chloe and Fauxliver had been different and now they were too, "Yeah. It is."

"So dinner?"

Pulling back she laced their fingers together and stood before cheekily telling him, "I thought you'd never ask."

**/**

**/**

**/**

AN: And there it is! My super quick need to have a Smallville/Arrow crossover. Something quick and dirty to get this plot bunny out of my mind. And remember, no beta, so if you see any errors hit me up.

Hope you enjoyed this as much as I did!


End file.
